


The Last Day

by fxtz_sxmmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, domestic fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxtz_sxmmons/pseuds/fxtz_sxmmons
Summary: “What’s wrong, mama?” Alya asked quietly, wrapping her arms as far around her mother as she could. Jemma pursed her lips as she pulled away from Alya’s comforting embrace, before smiling at her daughter. Jemma stood up and then picked Alya up after, resting her on her hip. She kissed the child’s cheek three times before walking them into the pod. Into Alya’s new temporary home. She sat down before pulling Alya onto her lap“I need to talk to you,” Jemma said with a soft tone.Jemma does one of the hardest things she has ever had to do. Say goodbye to Alya.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Last Day

It was all a bit of a blur. Everything seemed to happen so fast; between waking up and her parents leaving. She sat on her Uncle Mack’s new motorcycle, pretending to drive it, ‘vrooming’ and giggling and pretending to twist the handles, trying to get her parents’ attention. She always had her parents attention and it was strange to see them both so focused on something else. Alya stopped giggling and slouched slightly on the bike as a twisting feeling grew in her stomach, and tears began to fill in her eyes as she sensed that something was wrong.

Alya quickly brushed the tears away that had fallen out of her eyes, biting her lip. A few metal boxes had been put into the white pod that was attached to their home. Were they leaving? Where else was there to go? She then saw her mother put a blanket and pillow on the small bed inside the pod and her father brought in all of her toy monkeys. That’s when she began to worry, the knot in her stomach growing tighter, as thoughts of her parents leaving her plagued her mind. Fitz squeezed her shoulder softly before walking off to the cockpit, meaning he didn’t see the tears that began to spill uncontrollably from her eyes as she snuffled. But Jemma did. At hearing Alya’s quiet sobs, her mother turned around and ran to her baby’s side, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
“Oh, Alya..” Jemma mumbled into Alya’s bright blonde hair. “What’s the matter, my darling girl?” Her mother asked as she pulled away from her daughter, tucking her hair behind the girl's small ear.  
“Am I leaving? All my monkeys are in there but…” Alya began before the tears began to spill out once. “It’s just my stuff.” 

A tear slipped out from Jemma’s eye, before hugging her daughter closely once more. It was tight and she buried her head into the four year old’s hair.  
“What’s wrong, mama?” Alya asked quietly, wrapping her arms as far around her mother as she could. Jemma pursed her lips as she pulled away from Alya’s comforting embrace, before smiling at her daughter. Jemma stood up and then picked Alya up after, resting her on her hip. She kissed the child’s cheek three times before walking them into the pod. Into Alya’s new temporary home. She sat down before pulling Alya onto her lap  
“I need to talk to you,” Jemma said with a soft tone. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Jemma brushed some hair behind her daughter’s ear, and smiled weakly. Alya’s heart dropped slightly, it being abundantly clear that something was wrong.  
“What’s the matter, mama?” Alya asked once more, shifting on her mother’s lap so that she was able to kiss her cheek gently, wanting to make her feel better, safer, happier. Jemma laughed softly as tears began to fill in her eyes once more.  
“Alya…” she whispered, smiling softly, already so proud of the person the four year old was; she was so kind, so thoughtful, everything she had ever wanted her daughter to be. “My sweet girl.” Her voice, now breaking with every word. She stayed silent for as long as possible, unsure of how to tell the beautiful girl in front of her the news she knew she needed to give her. After all, she couldn’t just leave Alya in a pod in the middle of the forest without an explanation. The thought of Alya feeling alone, feeling abandoned, tore Jemma apart. “Mama needs to go away for a bit.”

Alya’s lip wobbled a little, but she nodded; trying to appear strong for her mother. Her mum was clearly upset and Alya knew if she cried she would only upset her more than she already was.  
“How long for?” Alya asked. Jemma remained silent once again, looking away from her daughter.  
“I’m not sure,” Jemma replied honestly. Because she wasn’t. Hopefully, if things went to plan, it wouldn't be for a very long time, barely any time in fact. But things may not go to plan. “Not too long, sweetheart.” She concluded, pulling her daughter as close as she could. Alya nodded, but this time allowed the silver tears to fall out of her eyes. Jemma felt her shirt dampen with Alya’s tears and she lifted her up, turned her around so that they were properly facing each other. Jemma gave her daughter a weak smile before bouncing her on her lap, causing her to giggle. “Don’t cry, my sweet girl. I’ll be back before you know it. You don’t need to be upset okay? Because when I get home you’ll be able to see the trees, and the grass and the animals, and you, daddy and I will be able to give you an even better house than this one.” Jemma told her, kissing Alya’s tiny nose, then her flushed, pink cheeks. She nodded, as Jemma’s thumbs wiped her tears away. 

The rest of the day went far too quickly for Alya’s liking. They took the day, doing whatever Alya wanted, which included looking at the stars and cuddling in front of the TV for most of the day, inhaling the scent of both of her parents; never waiting to leave them. But she had to leave them, and she had to leave them soon. Alya curled up to her mother, her head resting on her lap as her eyes fluttered shut after hours of fighting it. Jemma’s hand brushed through the blonde hair before giving Fitz a teary-eyed smile, knowing that the time had unfortunately come. Fitz stood up and scooped his daughter into his arms, taking her into the pod. She was placed into her new bed and tightly tucked into the warm duvet and the blanket provided by her parents. Jemma went to walk into the pod to talk to Alya, but couldn’t. She froze.  
“Jemma?” Fitz asked, turning to see his wife frozen where she stood. “What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t do this.” She mumbled, stumbling backwards into the living quarters.

”Jemma?” Fitz called, after shutting the doors to the containment pod, so not to wake their daughter. Jemma doubled over, resting a hand on her stomach. “Jemma we discussed it.”   
“I know.” Jemma mumbled, “But it’s different now. I’m going to forget her. I don't want to go. I don’t want to leave her. Leave you.” Jemma knew she had to go, and she didn’t want her friends to die, she just didn’t want to sacrifice the memories of her daughter to so.  
“Jemma, we have to do this. You have to be strong, and if you remember you won’t be strong enough. She won’t know how long you’ve been gone for, she’ll be safe.” Fitz reminded her, moving closer to Jemma.  
“That’s not the point. I don’t want to forget her. I don’t want to forget! Saying goodbye to her is hard enough!”  
“But you won’t remember what you’ll forget! You won’t know her!” Jemma sighed and stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips.  
“But a part of me! She’s a part of me. I’ll feel the guilt inside. For leaving. The feeling of part of me being torn away!” Her voice was becoming louder and more desperate as her husband tried to console her, wrapping his arms around her as she tried to push away. But she felt too weak. “I don't want to forget! I don’t want to forget.” She cried, collapsing into Fitz’s arms. Jemma leant into the feeling of her husband’s embrace as the tears began to escape. She wrapped her arms tightly around Fitz as he supported his wife as she repeated the five words that would haunt Fitz until his wife returned to them.

Once Jemma calmed down and composed herself in order to do what had to be done, the two of them took themselves back into Alya’s pod. The young girl turned around upon hearing the doors open. She sat up, holding onto her smallest cuddly monkey and smiled softly. However, her soft smile faded when she noticed her mother’s tear-stained face.  
“Am I going now?” Alya asked quietly, as both of her parents sat beside her.  
“I’m going,” Jemma whispered, stroking her daughter's face gently. “Daddy is going to be next door, with you all the way. It’s mummy that has to leave.” Alya nodded and smiled at her father. Jemma slid off of her bed, crouching in front of Alya, placing a soft hand on her knee.“But I’ll be with you too, sweet girl. Not really, but in here,” She whispered, placing her hand on her daughter's heart, “and in here” and then pointing to her temple. “I’ll always be with you, Alya. No matter where we are.”

The family stayed quiet for a while, taking in each other's company before they had to go their separate ways. Jemma and Fitz looked to each other, sharing a small smile. Fitz kissed his daughter’s temple softly before he finally spoke.  
“Monkey.. There’s something else.” He said standing up. Alya looked up to her father and then to her mother, and nodded.  
“What is it, mama?” The four year old asked quietly. Jemma looked at her husband and gave him a gentle smile, who nodded in return.  
“I’ll leave you both to it.” Fitz said quietly, knowing it was more important for Jemma to be alone with Alya than for him to be alone with her. For Fitz, time without his wife and daughter would be momentarily, but for Jemma… For Jemma it could be years without Alya. “But I’ll come say goodbye.” He added, kissing the top of both his wife’s and daughter’s head, before leaving the two of them alone.

Jemma untucked the duvet from under Alya and the small girl climbed underneath them. Jemma stroked Alya’s forehead, and kissed her softly.  
“Move over.” Jemma said quietly, as Alya complied. Jemma squeezed herself next to Alya as the young girl curled up beside her. “I love you.” Jemma whispered, as Alya moved closer to Jemma’s chest, as she used to do when she was a baby.  
“I love you too, mama.” Alya responded, as she fought off a yawn.  
“I know you’re tired, sweetie. I’ll let you sleep, but I need to tell you something super important first. Mummy and daddy need you to do something for us, okay?” She said, her voice becoming more serious. Once she felt her child nod against her, Jemma began; “You need to be a brave girl, my sweet, sweet girl. You need to be brave for mummy.” She whispered, as her voice broke once again. “There’s going to be a big noise when I leave, but you don’t need to be scared. Nothing will ever hurt you. I promise.” Jemma didn’t know much about what the near future held for her small family, but she knew for certain she would never let her baby get hurt. “You just need to be brave.”

Alya sat up, before crawling onto her mother's lap. She grinned, flinging her dainty arms around her mum. Alya eventually pulled away and pressed two small kisses on to Jemma’s tear stained cheeks, giggling quietly.   
“You need to be brave. I’m a strong girl. I’ll be okay.” Alya responded, causing Jemma to let a laugh slip out through her silent sobs.  
“I know. I know you are. So strong.” Jemma cried, her breaths becoming shaky and messy. Jemma hated crying in front of Alya. Not because of wanting to show strength, or whatever nonsense; crying was a healthy way to express emotion, Jemma just didn’t want to make her daughter upset. Jemma took Alya’s hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing her palm softly. “If you ever feel scared all you need to do is bring your hand to your face, and I’ll be with you. Do you promise you’ll do that?” Alya immediately brought her hand up to her own lips and kissed to spot where her mother had kissed, as she nodded at her mother’s request.

Alya looked around her new room before noticing the small monkey that sat on one of the boxes that held her clothes.  
“I want you to have this, mama.” Alya said, as the kind spirited girl passed her mother the pocket-sized toy monkey. “And if you get scared I want you to squeeze it tight and think of me.” Jemma forced a smile and hugged her daughter tight, knowing if she made eye contact with her, her heart would surely burst.  
“I will.” She wouldn't. She couldn’t. Nonetheless, Jemma continued to pick up the monkey and put it in her pocket. She knew she shouldn’t have taken it but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to cling onto as much as Alya as possible, and besides, DIANA worked; afterall, Fitzsimmons did design it. A toy monkey wouldn’t remind her of Alya, nothing would remind her of Alya. To Jemma, in a few hours, Alya wouldn’t even exist. Jemma kissed the top of her head once more before tucking her daughter into bed, for the last time in a while. Alya yawned as her eyes fluttered shut.  
“Nigh night mama.”  
“Good night, my sweet girl.” Jemma whispered, wiping away her tears, so that they didn’t drop onto Alya. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, kissing her blonde hair. “I’m sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! As always, constructive criticism is encouraged!!  
> This work was beta'd by @Daisies_and_Roses !! Thank you!


End file.
